Another Morning After
by JacksBoonie
Summary: Sometimes the best moments are the morning after. Warning: SiriusLupin slash!


AN: Haza! My third HP fic. I am SO excited . . . I hope that Lupin and Sirius are the norm pair . . . Hmmm . . . Well, I like them together, so . . . Yup. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Don't own Harry Potter characters . . . Uh-huh. 

Another Morning After

"It amazes me how smooth skin can feel when bare-chested against another," Sirius sighs to himself, his fingers tracing the fine abdominal muscle lines of the man beneath him. 

"Hey," Lupin protests with a chuckle. "That tickles!" 

Sirius smiles, raising his head to capture the man's lips with his own before returning to the soft pitter of the heart beneath Lupin's chest. 

"You're absolutely right, by the way," Lupin whispers, his own fingers skating up and down Sirius's arm. "Smooth as a baby's-" 

"That's enough right there," the dark-haired man interrupts, amusement in his harsh tone. "I shall most /certainly/ not be compared with a child's ass, thank you /very/ much." Lupin chuckles once more before burying his nose in the mess of black hair and inhaling deeply. 

Morning light streaks through the window, the magiclock near the bed blaring that it is /way/ past sleeping-in time. 

"We should probably get up before-" Lupin starts, but as the words escape his lips, their door creaks open in a huff, a rather young teenager entering. 

"Sirius, have you seen my Potions book?" Harry asks distractedly, not even bothering to glance at the two. 

"Harry," the young man's godfather sighs. "School doesn't start for another two weeks. You don't need it." 

"I just want to brush up," Harry argues, rummaging through a nearby closet. "Snape will go /mental/ if I don't have any of the proper mixtures memorized. You know how he is." 

"Unfortunately," Sirius rolls his eyes, looking up at his lover for support. 

Lupin smiles gently. 

"Good morning, Harry," he greets rather cheerfully. 

"Good /afternoon, Professor," Harry corrects Lupin, continuing to pillage the room. He throws clothing this way and that, the dresser drawers opening and closing of their own accord in obvious disapproval. 

"I would have made breakfast," the teen continues absently, "but I figured you two would be somewhat tired after your . . . /nightly activities/." 

Neither Lupin nor Sirius are taken aback, both giving the young man a smile. 

"Check under those clothes in the corner, there," Lupin points towards the door, which Harry immediately hurries towards. Throwing trousers, socks, shirts, boxers, and robes aside, the young man smiles widely. 

"There you are," he whispers gently as if finding a lost kitten, clutching the book to his chest and turning back to the two men in bed. "Lunch is on the table. I'd get to it before it goes cold." With that, he turns and exits the room, closing the door behind him. 

"He really is something else," Lupin chuckles deeply, stretching beneath Sirius's hold. 

"Like his parents," the other man agrees with a sad sigh. Lupin nods solemnly. 

"So," Sirius says after a long period of silence, "shall we take our young and studious ward up on his offer?" 

"I am a bit famished," Lupin concedes with a smirk. "I wonder what he-" 

"Baked botlins with scrambled scews and sweet bread," comes Harry's voice from the hallway. 

"Well, that settles it, then," Sirius laughs, hopping out of bed and pulling on a nearby pair of pajama pants. "Can't pass up sweet bread, now can we?" 

"Certainly not," Lupin agrees, standing and doing the same. 

Hand in hand, the two make their way downstairs to a dining room table filled with various delectable foods, famous Hogsmeade butterbeer, and munching, studying young teenager wanting nothing more than this life to last forever. 

AN: Questions? Comments? Vague disregard to any or all words written and established in the mind of one who has no sanity? 

Good deal! Yet another fic to add to my collection! Well . . . I hope this is liked . . . Am I wrong in assuming that Lupin and Sirius could be together? . . . Gravy . . . 


End file.
